


Turn On Strife

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Reposted from my old FFnet account [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, I wrote this when I was like 15 okay?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, turn ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: Dave and John finally meet after months of dating over pesterchum. After John deciding Dave's being unfair they start playing a game called turn on strife.Reposted from FFnet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one needs a little more explanation besides it being a repost. I said it in the summary of the original, but will repeat it here, this story is based on some headcanons my friend and I had for when we rp'd Dave and John (they were our Homestuck OTP and kinda the reason we started dating) back in the day. I mostly wrote this for her, but then it ended up being like my second most popular work at the time, so yeah. If I am reposting stuff from my old account, I kinda have to upload some of my Homestuck pieces...
> 
> Original was posted in 2011 under the writer TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames. All I did before posting it here was fix a few spelling and grammar mistakes, but might not have caught all of them.

John nervously knocked on the door to the high rise apartment. This is his first time visiting Dave's home in Texas and he still couldn't believe Dave had invited him over.

 

~Flashback~

 

_TG: hey john did you get my package_

_EB: yea, but i haven't opened it yet._

_TG: well go on_

_EB: a plane ticket?_

_TG: yeah_

_TG: i want you to come visit me i wont be able to meet you at the airport though thats why i enclosed a map as well_

_EB: oh this piece of paper that's with it?_

_TG: yea that_

_TG: it will tell you how to get from the airport to my apartment_

_TG: that is_

_TG: if you agree to come_

_EB: of course i'll come. what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn't?_

_TG: great_

_EB: this plane ticket's for when?_

_TG: this weekend_

_EB: alright. i'll have to be sure to pack. how long do you want me to stay?_

_TG: as long as you like_

_EB: hmmm...alright. i'll contemplate that too._

_TG: i love you john_

_EB: i love you too dave._

 

~End Flashback~

 

The days that followed where a blur of excitement, but here he was standing at his boyfriend's front door, waiting for him to open it. It's strange that, even though they'd been through a lot together over the years, he and Dave had never met in person.

 

The door opened revealing a tall man with blonde hair concealed by a black hat and dark anime shades.

 

"You must be John," the man said. "Dave told me you'd be arriving today. You can come in. Dave will be back soon. Something about needing to go out and buy a few things."

 

"Alright," John answered as he followed the man into the apartment. "You're Dave's bro, right?"

 

"Yeah, you can just call me that," Bro said with a small smirk on his features.

 

"Okay, Bro, where do you want me to put my things?" John replied.

 

"I'd imagine you're to put them in Dave's room. Follow me." Bro set off down the hallway with John right behind him.

 

Once in Dave's room, John looked around curiously. He placed his luggage by the bed and continued looking at the many things in his boyfriend's room. The longer he spent looking around, the more nervous he became about meeting Dave in person.

 

"Find anything interesting?" a voice behind him made him jump. He turned to see a boy his age with blonde hair and a pair of shades he remembered buying for him years ago.

 

"Hello, Dave," John said. "This place is amazing!"

 

The blonde boy smiled. "I'm glad you like it, John."

 

John smiled widely and lunged himself at the older boy wrapping his arms securely around him. "It's good to finally meet you in person!"

 

Dave chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the shorter boy's head. "I can't help but agreeing."

 

John gave an almost girly giggle and squeezed Dave's waist. The older boy placed a hand beneath John's chin and raised his face to look at him.

 

"I love you, John Egbert!" he whispered softly.

 

John's smile widened. It felt good to be able to actually hear Dave say those words to him. "I love you too, Dave Strider!"

 

Strider smirked broadly and leaned in to kiss John passionately. Just for the hell of it, he slowed down time around them so this moment could last longer. A small moan escaped John's lips and Dave pulled back slightly.

 

"I haven't done anything yet," he said in amusement.

 

"Yes you have!" John replied. "You did something to time."

 

"You know," Dave tilted his head to one side. "People normally don't notice when I do that."

 

"Oh, trust me, I notice," John moaned again as Dave manipulated time a bit more.

 

"Oh, I get it," Dave said smoothly. "The time thing I do turns you on doesn't it?"

 

"Shut up!" John defended.

 

"I didn't say I disapproved," his smiled widened as he continued to mess with time.

 

John covered his face to hide the bright blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks. Out of reflex he started making a breeze blow past him and his lover. He heard Dave gasp and choke back a moan and grinned widely looking up at Dave.

 

"I haven't done anything yet," he mimicked.

 

"Yes you have!" Dave groaned. "You did the windy thing!"

 

"So, the windy thing turns you on?" John questioned, his entertainment rising.

 

"Not just the windy thing," Dave muttered. "Any type of breeze, natural or not. Yours just seems to be the worst though. It gets me faster."

 

John giggled and continued making the breeze. Dave pulled John to him and began kissing him again. Both had a feeling that if they continued like this, things were going to get a lot more amusing.

 

~Homestuck~

 

The next morning, Dave woke up feeling strangely energized. In a rush, the events of the previous night came back to him and he smiled, looking over at the sleeping form of his boyfriend next to him. John just gave a slight sound and cuddled closer to the warmth that seemed to always radiate from Dave. The blonde wrapped an arm around the other and placed one hand in his hair, gently playing with his hair.

 

John moaned slightly and mumbled. "No, Dave, I'm not ready for another go."

 

"What did I do?" Dave asked quietly as he started playing with the younger's hair some more.

 

"Stop it!" John whined childishly as he rolled over with his back facing Dave.

 

The blonde smiled in realization. "You like that, huh, John?"

 

John just covered his face and whined. "Give me a few minutes to wake up first, Daaave!"

 

The blonde chuckled. "If you insist."

 

John rolled back over to face his boyfriend. "Fine!"

 

Dave smirked widely.

 

~Homestuck~

 

A few hours later, the two left Dave's bedroom and made their way to the kitchen where they found Bro standing by the sink and smiling at them. The sight kind of creeped John out a little.

 

"You two had fun, huh?" Bro said in amusement.

 

"What?" John was confused.

 

"How much could you hear?" Dave asked with a bright blush on his cheeks.

 

"Pretty much all of it," Bro shrugged. "The apartment walls are pretty thin."

 

"Oh," it finally dawned on John what the Strider's were talking about.

 

Dave choked. "Well, uh, yeah, sorry about that, Bro."

 

"No need to apologize. You had fun and that's all that matters," Bro smiled devilishly at them.

 

"Uhhhh...," Dave said. "Fuck!"

 

"Eep!" John took off running through the apartment and into Dave's room slamming the door behind him.

 

"The fuck?" Dave blinked at the spot his boyfriend was previously standing in.

 

"Do I scare him that much?" Bro asked in his slight shocked moment.

 

"I'm not sure," Dave turned and made his way to John. "Babe? Are you okay."

 

"Come here!" John's voice was muffled through the wood.

 

Dave opened the door and was immediately attacked by John. "I've noticed how unfair this is."

 

"How unfair what is?" Dave questioned.

 

"You know more of my turn ons then I know of yours," John reasoned. "I want to learn at least five of yours. So far you have two of mine. I think it only fair if we were even."

 

"Alright," Dave regained his composure. "Try me. We will keep trying to find turn ons until we have both found five on each other. We can't do anything to relief ourselves until all five have been achieved. Sound fair?"

 

John smiled. "So we're making a game of it?"

 

"Yeah," Dave nodded. "It's kind of like a strife using turn ons."

 

"This'll be fun!" John giggled and moved a little bit away from his lover. "I'm first?"

 

The blonde only nodded and tilted his head. "Come at me."

 

John stood in silence for a few minutes contemplating his first move. Finally, he stepped forward again and placed his hands him Dave's hair, gently massaging his scalp.

 

Dave gave a slight moan. "That's your second, my turn."

 

Dave pushed John into the closest wall successfully pinning John in place while he slowly licked his way down his neck.

 

John moaned loudly. "That's no fair! You just got two!"

 

"And you just got one!" Dave gasped out. "You're go again though."

 

John gave a slight whining noise and drug his nails down Dave's back. "This is hard!"

 

"Oh really?" Dave questioned. "You're up to four."

 

"Fuck!" John whispered. "I don't know how much longer I can go without us really doing anything."

 

"We only have one more each, love," Dave panted.

 

John bite down on Dave's shoulder to hold back a moan.

 

Dave gasped again. "That was supposed to be my turn."

 

"No, it wasn't," John countered. "You hit five and I'm assuming I did too, no?"

 

Dave just smirked before pouncing on his younger lover.

 

~Homestuck~

 

The two boys lay on Dave's bed painting after their activities.

 

The younger smiled and rolled over to face his boyfriend. "So, what were your five?"

 

"Well," Dave started as he wrapped an arm around John and pulling him closer. "Obviously the windy thing, massaging my scalp, moaning in my ear, scratching down my back, and biting me. Yours?"

 

"That time thing you do, being pinned down, basically anything you can do with your tongue that can be considered teasing, panting/breathing heavily around me, and having my hair played with," John answered. "I'm sleepy!"

 

Dave chuckled. "Then go to sleep."

 

"Alright," John replied. "I love you!"

 

"I love you too, John, I love you too!" Dave whispered before the two slipped into a deep sleep.

 

~Homestuck~

 

Bro sat in the living room playing a badass video game. He smirked as the noises coming from his little brother's room finally stopped.

 

"Teenagers."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as I said when I posted Dave's Issue, I will most likely never write any new content for Homestuck as I kinda fell out of the fandom, but I think I have one or two more to repost on here, so there's that. Thanks for reading, guys.


End file.
